Heidi x Kyle a true love story
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: The promised squeal to Heidi's revenge. Set three years after where Heidi's revenge left off when they look after their now three year old son Jake along with Emily and Tommy, and the other members of the family. Hope you enjoy R&R Rated M for sex scenes in later chapters;
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY KYLE AND HEIDI A TRUE LOVE STORY, IT'S A SEQUEL TO HEIDI'S REVENGE; SET THREE YEARS AFTER THE FIRST STORY LEFT OFF. SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Heidi Broflovski was lying in bed, when her lovely husband Kyle was still asleep. When she heard a pair of tiny feet heading towards the bedroom; Heidi counted down from five, when her and Kyle's three year old son Jake burst thru the door; "MORNING MUMMY MORNING DADDY!" he yelled excitedly, jumping into bed with them and cuddling his mother. "Good morning my sweet little angle" replied Heidi cuddling and kissing her little boy; "Mummy can I start watching a show called two and a half men?" asked Jake, "Heck no that is a naughty show" replied Heidi, "Emily and Tommy watch two and a half men" said Jake, "Yes but Tommy and Emily are seven you're three, and they shouldn't be watching it around you" replied Heidi, "They don't I try to watch it with them but they tell me not to" said Jake, when a knock at the door was heard; "Yea?" asked Heidi, "Emily's having an asthma attack" replied Tommy, "Oh god" said Heidi grabbing Emily's inhaler that they kept on their night stand since she slept on an air matrass in Kyle and Heidi's room and they preferred to keep the her inhalers with them so she didn't accidently use it up or loos it when they went out and took it downstairs where Emily was, "Mummy Daddy really likes to sleep" replied Jake, licking his finger and sticking it in Kyle's ear. "I hope that's your finger and not your Willy" said Kyle, "It's my finger Daddy" replied Jake; "Where's Mummy?" asked Kyle, "Emily's having an asthma attack" replied Jake;  
"Oh okay" said Kyle kissing his son on the head. "I love you daddy" said Jake kissing his father's cheek; "I love you too buddy" replied Kyle kissing him back; that's when Jake snuggled Kyle and Kyle realised Jake's pyjama pants were wet and a small amount of his pyjama shirt; "Oh god Jake out of bed mate" said Kyle.

"Why do I have to get out of bed Daddy?" asked Jake; "Your pyjamas are wet" replied Kyle, "okay Daddy" said Jake hopping out of bed. As Kyle got out of bed and gently took hold of Jake's little hand; "You're not going anywhere until we get you out of your wet pyjamas Mister" said Kyle as he undid the buttons on Jake's pyjama top before sliding it off his shoulders, before undoing the little bow that kept Jake's pyjama pants up, and pulled them off. Revealing his pull-ups, ( **Quick A/N in case you guys don't know pull ups are a type of nappy or diaper that little kids usually wear to bed in case they have a wet night)** Kyle pulled off Jake's pull-ups leaving him nude, and he sped off before Kyle could get him dressed; "Three year olds" Kyle muttered to himself before changing the sheets that Jake would've gotten wet. Jake sped downstairs where Heidi was fixing breakfast; "and just where in the world are all your clothes?" asked Heidi in a teasing way; "I wet my bed mummy and Daddy had to get me out of my wet pyjamas" replied Jake as Heidi was kind of glad that he was nude, this way when he ate breakfast he would only get it all over himself and not on his nice clean clothes; "There you go sweetie" said Heidi; placing a plate of his favourite breakfast jam on toast with hot chocolate, "Emily Tommy you guys wanna have your breakfast?" asked Heidi, as Emily who was staying with Kyle and Heidi for summer break, and Tommy who was sleeping over a few nights; came in and Heidi gave them the same thing for breakfast, as Kyle emerged downstairs with Jake's wet pyjamas and his wet bed sheets along with their wet bed sheets; "Kyle I just put those sheets on our bed yesterday" said Heidi.

"Yes but Jake wet the bed and he got it on our sheets" replied Kyle kissing Heidi Jake and Emily; before ruffling Tommy's hair, "yes it was a little obvious that he'd wet the bed because he came downstairs nude" said Heidi kissing her husband's lips; as he thru the bed sheets in the washing machine along with Jake's pyjamas, then he went back upstairs to put some fresh sheets on their bed then he put some on Jake's bed. Later that day, "Hey Heidi you wanna get lunch together you know maybe just the two of us?" asked Kyle, "that does sound nice but what about the kids?" asked Heidi, "Well Emily and Tommy may only be seven, but they've watched Jake on their own before not for long but they're quite mature for their age" replied Kyle, "M Okay" said Heidi walking over to the kids where Emily and Tommy were still eating while Jake had gotten his food all over his little body while Tommy and Emily only got some on their faces, "okay kids once we get the three of you washed up, Kyle and I are going to lunch so can you two babysit Jake for us please?" asked Heidi; "Sure Heidi" replied Emily and Tommy; "Thanks" said Heidi walking over to a Jam covered Jake, "Jake sweetie, once we get you cleaned up Daddy and I are going out for a little while, and Tommy and Emily are going to watch you, so whatever they say goes; and if you're naughty, I'm giving them permission to smack your bare butt and put you in a time out, so come on finish your breakfast so we can give you a bath" said Heidi, "Okay Mummy" replied Jake kissing her; "Heidi if you guys wanna go now Tommy and I can get him in the shower with us" said Emily; "Okay thankyou Emily" replied Heidi since Jake liked to join His parents in the shower, he even joined his grandparents and Stan and Bebe in the shower when they were over.

"Okay Jake you're going to have a shower with Tommy and Emily, okay" said Heidi, "Okay Mummy" replied Jake as Heidi wiped some jam from her son's cheek and kissed him, "Oh and Tommy Emily I told him that he has to do whatever you guys say, and if he's naughty you guys have permission to smack his little butt, but only with your hand and not with anything else, because if you smack him with anything else, it's considered child abuse, but only smack him if he's naughty" said Heidi kissing them both as her and Kyle got ready and left, saying they'd be back in a couple of hours. Once Emily and Tommy had finished their breakfast they turned to see Jake covered in jam; "Okay let's get washed up" said Emily, "You guys go ahead I'm gonna cleanup" replied Tommy; "Okay" said Emily picking up a jam covered Jake who cuddled her getting every inch of her body covered in jam. "Oh well we'll be having a shower" said Emily as he carried Jake upstairs and into the bathroom; where she opened the shower door and her and Jake got in the shower and Emily reached up and turned on the water; before grabbing a bottle of the children's shampoo that she shared with Jake and Tommy when he stayed over; then she knelt down to his level and smeared some onto her hand then she smeared it into Jake's fiery red hair that he'd inherited from his father, then she massaged it into his scalp; and all the hair in the back of his head; "okay Jake close your eyes, and take a breath" said Emily; as Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Emily put his head under the water, and washed his hair as all the jam he had in his hair fell to the tiled floor and went down the shower drain.

"Okay almost done" said Emily as she finished washing his hair; "Okay all done" said Emily, as Jake removed his head and released his breath, as Emily got a wash cloth and put a small amount of liquid soap on it. "Close your eyes again" said Emily as Jake closed his eyes; as Emily wiped Jake's little face a few times, until it was clean. As she went to wipe his neck then his chest and cute little tummy; before wiping the rest of him down; once Jake was clean; Emily went to wash her own hair but Jake got to the shampoo first; "Jake honey what're you doing I already washed you down" said Emily, as Jake smeared It into Emily's hair, "Oh you wanna wash me do you?" asked Emily; "Yep" replied Jake smearing shampoo in her hair all thru her hair, as Emily closed her eyes and took a breath and Jake put her under the water and washed her bright orange hair, when Tommy stepped in; "Why's he washing your hair?" asked Tommy as Jake finished washing her hair, "Well I guess it's because he wanted to after I washed his hair" replied Emily as she felt Jake wash the rest of her body as Tommy washed himself down; as Jake finished washing Emily and Emily kissed Tommy's cheek; before picking up Jake and kissing him on the cheek and wrapping him in a towel and drying him off then she dried herself off; "Emily could you please sit down for a minute?" asked Jake; "Sure" replied Emily sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and her back against the bath tub, as Jake sat in her lap facing her and cuddled her; Emily rolled her eyes and scooted away from the bath tub as Jake pushed her back so that she was lying on the floor which allowed him to lie on her and cuddle into her easier.

"Hello" called a voice that didn't sound like Kyle or Heidi; "Oh there you guys are" said Shelia walking in; "Oh hi Aunty Shelia" said Emily, "Oh hi Emily I thought you only stayed with Kyle and Heidi on weekends" replied Shelia walking in to see her naked niece being cuddled by her naked grandson. "Yea but I'm here for the summer break. Kyle and Heidi went to lunch and left Tommy and I in charge of Jake and we had him in the shower with us that's why we're naked" said Emily; "oh hello Jake" said Shelia, "HI NANNA!" yelled an excited Jake as he tackled Shelia, "I like it how he calls you and Uncle Gerald Nanna and Grandad" said Emily, "What does he call Heidi's parents?" asked Shelia, "He calls them Grandma and Pa" replied Emily. "Oh and Kyle and Heidi asked me to check on you guys but they said there'd be another one a boy" said Shelia, "Tommy's still in the shower Aunty Shelia" replied Emily; as the shower was turned off and Tommy emerged before wrapping a towel around his waist. Once he got out Heidi walked in; "Oh hi mum" said Heidi greeting her mother in law since she had a good relationship with her in laws; "Oh hello Heidi" replied Shelia, as Emily put a towel on; "What's going on?" asked Heidi, "Oh when Jake and I finished in the shower, once I'd gotten the both of us dried Jake tackled me to the floor" replied Emily; "Oh god I've gotta go pick up Gerald from the air port he's on his way home from Canada due to a big law suit. His flight gets in, in an hour" said Shelia kissing Heidi Jake and Emily before leaving since the air port was a half an hour drive from where they were.

LATER THAT DAY.

Heidi was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, in her hands; 'god I'm so horny right now but I don't want Jake walking in on me' she thought to herself; "Mummy I'm hungry" said Jake walking into the kitchen. "Okay I'll make you a Jam sandwich" replied Heidi kissing her son on the cheek; before making him a jam sandwich which he got all over his face; so Heidi simply wiped it down with a cloth; and cleaned up the jam he'd gotten on the kitchen bench, "Hey Heidi if you and Kyle wanna be alone Tommy and I would be happy to watch Jake and we could sleep in the other room like we did the last time" said Emily, "I guess that sounds good thankyou Emily" replied Heidi kissing Jake and her little cousin on the cheeks; when Kyle walked In the house, "Hey babe" said Kyle walking over to Heidi and kissing her before putting a hand on her crotch on the outside of her pants, "Kyle not while our seven year old cousin and our three year old son are watching" said Heidi kissing him back' "we'll wait until tonight because Emily and Tommy offered to watch Jake, while you and I have some fun" said Heidi. "HI DADDY!" yelled Jake running up to Kyle and hugging his legs; "Hey buddy" replied Kyle picking up his son and kissing him. As Heidi went to get dinner started and Jake went to watch TV with Tommy and Emily; as Kyle simply had a beer in the kitchen. LATER: "Okay Jake Daddy and I are going to spend some alone time together, and you're going to be watched by Tommy and Emily, I want you to be a good boy and do whatever they tell you. And remember from what I said earlier, if you're naughty Emily and Tommy have permission to pull down your pants and smack your bare butt" said Heidi, "Okay Mummy" replied Jake.

As Heidi kissed his cheek and went upstairs to be with Kyle; "Okay its six o'clock so I guess we could watch a movie and then go to bed" said Emily as they watched Alvin and the chipmunks and put Jake In bed with them after it was over. LATER THAT EVENING: Emily woke up to a sound coming from the kitchen, she also noticed that Jake wasn't in bed with them anymore; Emily looked on the clock on the night stand, 2:00 AM; "Oh god" she muttered to herself, before going downstairs to see Jake, standing in the kitchen trying to make himself a jam sandwich making a mess with the kitchen, "Oh god Jake Broflovski what do you think you are doing?" demanded Emily in a quiet but stern voice so that she wouldn't wake anyone up; as Jake turned around to see his older second cousin; glaring at him, "I got hungry and wanted to make a jam sandwich" replied Jake; as he continued what he was doing, "Jake how about we save the jam sandwich until morning?" asked Emily in a softer voice, as he turned to face her realising that his little wiener was hanging out the front of his pyjama pants, showing Heidi was so excited that she'd forgotten to get him in his pull ups when she got him in his pyjamas; "And what're you doing with that hanging out of your pants?" asked Emily, "I just like the way the cold air feels on my willy why?" asked Jake, as Emily saw he'd opened the kitchen window. "You know if you leave it hanging out like that; a bird might fly in thru the open window and peck it off, now like I said before lets save the Jam sandwich until morning" said Emily before she closed and locked the window.

"No I'm good and now that you've closed the window a bird won't fly in and peck my Willy off; now either help me make my sandwich or go upstairs. But either way I'm going to make a sandwich and if you don't like it you can suck my Willy!" replied Jake since this one time he'd accidently walked In on Heidi giving Kyle oral; pulling his pants down completely and leaning back revealing himself full front, as she looked away from his purple tip since his parents made the decision to circumcise him at birth; "Jake Broflovski you put that away and march your butt up to bed right now, or you're going to be in big trouble, Mister" said Emily pointing upstairs and glaring at him again. "Nope like I said you can suck my Willy!" he said again; Emily and Tommy had been given sexual education but also promised they wouldn't try it until they were at least sixteen so she knew what he meant, but couldn't fault him for it since he didn't know about sex, since he was only three and wasn't In kindergarten yet. "Jake I'm warning you pull your pants up and go back to bed, or you can go to bed nude but you're going up to bed so I can clean up" said Emily, "nope Kiss my butt" replied Jake turning around and bending over flashing his cute little butt at her. "Jake this is your last warning go to bed or you get a smack" said Emily; But Jake didn't think she'd follow thru with her threat. And Just ignored her taking his pyjamas off completely and peeing on them before trying to make his sandwich again, "Right" said Emily walking up behind him and stomping her feet, seeing he'd covered himself in jam, Emily grabbed both Jake's hands and lifted them above his head before smacking his bare backside a few times leaving him in tears, she didn't enjoy it but had no choice, and Jake had gotten a smack a few times before by Kyle or Heidi too.

Emily knew she'd have to give him a bath first and didn't think he should wear his pee soaked pyjamas, and all thou she was mad at him, she still loved him just as much and always would love her little second cousin; Emily picked up a still crying Jake, and took him upstairs and into the bathroom so she could give him a bath then clean up the kitchen.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF HEIDI X KYLE A TRUE LOVE STORY IT'S SET WHEN HEIDI AND KYLE HAVE A LITTLE FUN R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Once Emily filled the tub and put Jake in she saw the red mark she'd left on his butt. And instantly felt bad. She felt even worst when she got him to sit down and it hurt; "Sigh Jake honey you know I didn't enjoy smacking you" said Emily, in a soft tone; "then why'd you do It, it hurts when I sit down" replied Jake, "I didn't mean to do it that hard, that and you were being naughty and you weren't listening; to me" said Emily; as she got an idea knowing Kyle and Heidi kept tiger balm in the medical cabinet and they said that they were fine when she used it when she needed to since it helped with sore parts of the body as long as Jake didn't play with it. Or he probably would've eaten it, and it wasn't safe to eat it; "Hold on" said Emily walking over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the tube of tiger balm; "Okay Jake this should help with your sore butt but we'll do it when you're dry" said Emily, "Can you please join me?" asked Jake, "sigh sure honey" replied Emily; as she striped out of her pyjamas and climbed into the bath with him before washing him down; "Oh and Emily" said Jake, "Yea?" asked Emily, "Sorry for telling you to suck my Willy" replied Jake going up to her and cuddling her, before kissing her cheek, "It's okay Jake you weren't in trouble for that you were in trouble for not listening to me like your mummy told you too" said Emily, "Oh and I was only joking when I said a bird would fly in the window and peck off your Willy that wouldn't happen and why'd you take your pyjamas off and pee on them?" she said once more.

"Can you please give it a kiss then and I really needed to do a wee and wouldn't have made it to the bathroom?" asked Jake; "no I cannot kiss you there" replied Emily, "Okay" said Jake, falling asleep; Emily picked him up and climbed out of the tub before drying him off. And Drying herself off before doing what she promised and opened the tube of tiger balm and rubbed it into his butt, which woke him, "Is that the stuff you said you'd give me?" asked Jake, "Yes honey it is" replied Emily kissing him, once she was done, she replaced her pyjamas and decided not to disturb Kyle and Heidi since that's where they kept Jake's pyjamas. So she thought she might as well let him sleep naked; once the tiger balm dried off she drained the tuba and took him out of the bathroom where Heidi was and she was not happy, "Emily would you like to explain why the kitchen is a mess, why Jake's pyjamas are soaking on the bathroom floor, and why your carrying Jake naked out of the bathroom at 2:45 in the morning" demanded Heidi. "Well I woke up at 2:00 to see Jake in the Kitchen trying to make himself a jam sandwich, he had his wiener sticking out the front of his pants, and he said he liked the way the cold air felt against his Willy, and he was making a huge mess of the kitchen and himself, and he wouldn't listen to me when I told him to wait until morning so I had to smack him" replied Emily since Heidi got the fact that she would've had to give him a bath, "okay but why are his pyjamas soaking on the floor, "because he stripped naked and peed on them, I also felt bad, because I smacked him three times and a little too hard" replied Emily.

As Heidi took her nude son off her, "What's this on his butt?" asked Heidi, "well when I smacked him a few times, but I'd accidently did it too hard and left a red mark on his butt so I put some tiger balm on it after I gave him a bath" replied Emily expecting Heidi to scold her; "Emily don't worry you're not in trouble" said Heidi, "Oh good I was about to put him in bed, and clean the kitchen" replied Emily, "It's okay I'll clean the kitchen why's your hair all wet?" asked Heidi. "Well he asked me to join him for a bath and I gave in and climbed in with him" replied Emily, "wait you did take your clothes off first right?" asked Heidi, "Yep" replied Emily, "okay here" said Heidi handing Jake to her and kissing them, as Emily took Jake in and they climbed into bed and fell asleep. MEANWHILE: Heidi had just finished up cleaning up Jake's mess and put his pyjamas in the wash, when she went back into the bedroom where her lovely husband was jerking off. Heidi rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and stripped nude before reaching around and grabbing hold of Kyle's nicely hardened cock before tugging it a lot faster than he was doing it to himself; as she rolled him over to face her and went under the covers and slowly dragged her tongue from the base of his cock all the way to his purple tip before taking the tip into her mouth and allowed him to sink his cock inside of her mouth; as she sucked on it and bobbed her head up and down; as she massaged Kyle's balls, "where were you?" asked Kyle; as Heidi took his cock out of her mouth; "Emily woke up to Jake making himself a jam sandwich, he didn't listen when she told him to stop; so she had to smack him" replied Heidi, licking Kyle's dick hole. Before turning around and wiggling her bare arse at him as she reached behind herself and spread her butt cheeks apart, revealing both her soaking wet pussy, and pink arsehole, "Hey Kyle" said Heidi; "Yea?" asked Kyle. D-

"You can put it in here if you want" replied Heidi pointing to her butthole; "Oh Baby I'd love to" replied Kyle using spit to lube his cock up, and lubing up Heidi's butt, before sinking his cock deep inside Heidi's rectum, "AHH Fuck!" Moaned Heidi as Kyle entered her arse; before pulling out and pushing back in; he went slowly so he wouldn't cum too early since it'd been a while since Heidi had given him Anal, "Faster!" said Heidi, "What?" asked Kyle, "Fuck me faster!" demanded Heidi as Kyle begun pumping In and out of her as fast as he could. "Oh yes, fuck me fuck me I said!" commanded Heidi in pure bliss; as Kyle started leaking pre cum; which filled her butt, "Heidi, I'm cuming" moaned Kyle. "AHHH FUCK!" moaned Kyle cuming in Heidi's arse; "Okay pull out" said Heidi, Kyle pulled out of Heidi, "Turn around because I have a surprise for you" said Heidi; as Kyle turned around giving Heidi a good look at her husband's arse, as Heidi saw Kyle turn his head; "Uh no peaking" said Heidi, as Kyle stopped trying to peek, and Heidi put on a strap on; as she prodded Kyle's arse with it, "Heidi what're you doing?" asked Kyle; "My turn" was the last thing Heidi said before shoving the strap on right up Kyle's arsehole; "AHH FUCK!" yelled Kyle, as Heidi started fucking her with her artificial dick; and started jacking him off from behind until he came In her hand; Heidi pulled out; before removing the strap on and sat on Kyle's lap and straddled him, as she started riding him like a horse; "Oh yes, oh yes fuck me!" moaned Heidi as Kyle shoved his cock in and out of Heidi's pussy; "Heidi AHH!" moaned Kyle exploding like a nuclear bomb in Heidi's pussy.

Kyle pulled out of Heidi, only to roll her over until he was on top, before going under going under the covers, and shoved his face in her crotch and begun eating her out by dragging his tongue along her clit; causing her to moan in pleasure; and eventually cum; Heidi and Kyle collapsed next to each other they were both breathing for air, and panting; "Oh god thankyou Kyle I love you so fucking much" said Heidi thru breaths, "I love you to Heidi" replied Kyle kissing her lips as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE 


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS IM BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF HEIDI X KYLE A TRUE LOVE STORY IT'S SET WHEN JAKE IS LOOKED AFTER BY EMILY TOMMY AVA AND ANNA R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Heidi woke up to Jake cuddled up to her. And Kyle had gone out; since the kids usually slept in the same room as Heidi and Kyle, but since they wanted to spend time alone; Emily Tommy and Jake used the guest room. Heidi heard her phone go off; **HEIDI:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "Hey Heidi, I thought we could catch up" **HEIDI:** "I would sit up to hear this but Jake has me pinned down okay sounds good" **BEBE:** "great" **HEIDI:** "Awesome see you later" **BEBE:** "thanks" at this point Jake woke up, and Heidi needed to pee; "Here Jake talk to your aunty Bebe" said Heidi kissing her little boy on the cheek and going to the bathroom, **JAKE:** "Hi Aunty Bebe!" **BEBE:** "Hello Jake how are you?" **JAKE:** "I'm good how are you?" **BEBE:** "I'm good have you been a good boy?" **JAKE:** "Yep" **BEBE:** "Hmm you answered that really quickly; I might have to ask your Mummy to make sure you're not fibbing" **JAKE:** "Okay here mummy aunty Bebe wants to talk to you" **HEIDI:** "I'm back" **BEBE:** "I asked him if he's been a good boy, and because he answered so quickly; I wanted to make sure he isn't lying" **HEIDI:** "well he's good most of the time" **BEBE:** "most of the time?" **HEIDI:** "Well last night Emily caught him last night trying to make a jam sandwich with his dick out the front of his pants and the window opened. And he wasn't listening to her when she told him to stop so she smacked him" **BEBE:** "Kids anyway I've gotta go" **HEIDI:** "okay Bye" **BEBE:** "bye" they hung up; and Heidi got up to make Jake his breakfast; which was jam on toast.

"Here you go sweetie" said Heidi placing a plate of jam on toast in front of him before kissing his cheek; "thankyou Mummy" replied Jake, "You're very welcome sweetie" said Heidi as Tommy and Emily emerged downstairs; "morning" they said coming downstairs, as Heidi made them their breakfast; then a bath before a knock on the door was heard; Shamus was there with Ava and Anna, Ava was now eight and Anna was seven, while Sean was six. "Hey guys what's up?" asked Heidi, every now and then Heidi's family would visit from Ireland; "well I had to do some errands and I was wondering if I could leave the girls with you" replied Shamus; "sure I don't mind replied Heidi letting them in. When Jake rushed out of the bathroom still wet and nude" when Shamus grabbed him; "and where do you think you're going ya we lad?" asked Shamus; ruffling his great nephew's fiery red hair before giving him to Heidi; "looks like his hair isn't rinsed" said Shamus showing Heidi the children's shampoo that had come from Jake's hair. As Heidi took him upstairs and rinsed his hair out before drying him off; and carrying him downstairs where Ava and Anna were watching a movie with Emily and Tommy, "Hey is it okay if Jake watches this too?" asked Heidi; "sure" replied Emily, as Heidi placed Jake in between Anna and Emily, "what're you guys watching?" asked Heidi; "Hotel Transylvania 3, Tommy downloaded it" replied Emily. As she went into the kitchen to clean up; when Kyle walked in and saw Emily Tommy Jake Ava and Anna, "what're you girls doing here?" asked Kyle, "our daddy dropped us off because he had to go out" replied Ava.

"Okay" said Kyle as he walked into the kitchen where Heidi was cleaning up, "so Ava and Anna are here for the day are they?" asked Kyle, "yea Uncle Shamus said he needed to run some errands so he asked if they could stay here" replied Heidi kissing him then went back to placing dishes in the dishwasher before putting a tablet in it and turning it on, then she washed the dishes she didn't want in the dishwasher by hand, "so you wanna go get lunch together?" asked Kyle, "sure but what about Jake?" asked Heidi, "what about him?" asked Kyle, "well who's going to watch him?" she asked again, "well we could get Emily Tommy Ava and Anna to watch him they've babysat him before and they do a great job" replied Kyle; "Okay" said Heidi kissing his lips, as she finished washing the dishes; then dried her hands off; and went into the lounge room where the kids were, "hey guys Kyle and I are going out so we need you to watch Jake for us, is that okay?" asked Heidi, "Yea okay" replied Emily. "Good" said Heidi going upstairs so her and Kyle could get ready; once they were ready they kissed the kids goodbye and left, after half an hour of watching TV a knock at the door was heard; "I've got it" said Emily opening the door to see Stan and Bebe and their son Tyler, who was also three just a few months younger than Jake there. "Oh hi Stan" said Emily, "hey Emily can you get Kyle and Heidi?" asked Stan, "They went out" replied Emily letting them in; "okay so they left you in charge of Jake did they?" asked Bebe, "yea pretty much" replied Emily, "okay" said Stan sitting down with them and Bebe did the same and placed Tyler in her lap. When Emily heard her phone go off, EMILY: "Hello?" **HEIDI:** "Hey Emily I was just calling to see how everything's going" **EMILY** : "Yea everything's fine Stan and Bebe are here" **HEIDI:** "oh yea I forgot they were coming over today, tell them we're on our way home" **EMILY:** "okay see you then" they hung up.

"Heidi and Kyle are on their way home" said Emily sitting back down; after ten minutes of sitting around Kyle and Heidi walked in; "hey guys" said Kyle, as he and Heidi sat down, and they watched TV, and Heidi made coffee for the adults and hot chocolate for the kids; as the adults sat at the dining room table with the kids since Heidi didn't want them drinking or eating on the couch, especially not Jake and Tyler, once the kids were done; they sat in front of the TV while the adults sat and drank their coffee. "God how did you manage when you were pregnant with Jake?" asked Bebe; "well it wasn't easy I managed somehow, I was horny all the time" replied Heidi giggling; "yes she was" said Kyle kissing his wife's lips before sipping his coffee, as Stan went to check on the kids and they were quietly watching TV but didn't know what they were watching. "What're you guys watching?" asked Stan; "black knight, it has Martin Lawrence" replied Emily, as he went back into the kitchen, and drank his coffee; "were you seriously always that horny?" asked Bebe, "yep" replied Heidi. "God damn" said Bebe, "Kyle was always in both my holes" giggled Heidi, "sometimes I'd do her in the kitchen" said Kyle earning him a slap on the back of the head from his wife; "Ow!" said Kyle, as Heidi rolled her eyes, "next remark will earn you a whole night on the couch" replied Heidi, as Kyle put his empty coffee cup in the dishwasher; before sitting back up at the table. Later; Jake was in Bed and Bebe and Stan took Tyler home; and Emily and Tommy were watching a movie on Tommy's phone before bed; it was underworld 3: rise of the Lycans; they were both quiet enjoying it.

When Heidi came in to check up on them since she wanted to be alone with Kyle again so Emily and Tommy slept in with Jake; she saw Jake fast asleep then walked over and kissed him as he slept before seeing the movie, that Emily and Tommy were watching, they had headphones in and the brightness was low so it wouldn't wakeup Jake; Heidi gently tapped them on the shoulder, "what're you two watching?" asked Heidi, "Underworld: rise of the Lycans, I think it's almost finished" replied Emily, since Tommy had paused the movie; "okay but make sure you go to bed once the movie's over" said Heidi kissing them both goodnight, before going to the bedroom; where Kyle was fast asleep; she kissed his lips before climbing into bed herself and falling asleep too.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK ME AND FOR HOW SHORT IT IS I'LL TRY MAKING THE NEXT ONE LONGER I SWEAR ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF HEIDI X KYLE A TRUE LOVE STORY IT'S WHEN TYLER AND JAKE HAVE A SLEEPOVER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Heidi woke to find her son, and seven year old cousin between her and Kyle and Tommy on the air mattress next to the bed, and Ava and Anna at the end of the bed. Emily Tommy and Jake usually slept with her and Kyle anyway; and Jake was wide awake too; he'd taken off his Pyjama pants and pull-ups so he was nude from the waist down, and was fiddling with himself moving his little wiener up to his groin and back between his legs. "Jake why did you take off your pants, and why in the world are you playing with your Willy?" asked Heidi, "I woke up and got board and I've been playing with it for a good hour" replied Jake; cuddling up to his mother who then saw her son's discarded pyjama pants and Pull-ups on the floor, "I also took off my pants because it's hot" said Jake; "It is a bit warm" replied Heidi kissing Jake's little cheek; "Mummy" said Jake, "yea?" asked Heidi, "I love you" replied Jake cuddling up to her further. "Aw I love you too sweetie your father and I love you more than anything in the whole world" said Heidi, "Even Emily Anna and Ava and Tommy?" asked Jake. "Yep they love you just as much, I love all of you equally" replied Heidi. Since Emily and Tommy had been dating for three years, Tommy had pretty much become like family to them; as Jake was trying to pull off his top; "Jake why are you taking your shirt off?" asked Heidi; "I'm getting really hot" replied Jake successfully pulling off his pyjama top.

And leaving him nude; "well at least you won't get breakfast all over your pyjamas" said Heidi; "what's going on?" asked Kyle waking up; "Jake found it hot and took his pyjamas off" replied Heidi, "so what he's a three year old boy; little kids do it all the time even these three still do it" said Kyle kissing his son on the head; "you want some breakfast?" asked Heidi; "yes please Mummy" replied Jake as he and Heidi got out of bed; and went into the kitchen; "You want jam on toast?" asked Heidi, "yes please and a hot chocolate please" replied Jake. As Heidi, put two slices of toast in the toaster before making Jake a hot chocolate. When the toast popped and Heidi put jam on it before giving it to Jake, "thankyou Mummy" said Jake; "you're very welcome Jake" replied Heidi; kissing her son on the cheek. "Morning Heidi" said Emily walking downstairs; "oh Morning Emily" replied Heidi; as Emily sat down. "Good morning Jake why are you naked?" asked Emily, "I was hot so I took my pyjamas off" replied Jake; as Emily kissed his little jam covered cheek, once Heidi put tost in for Emily she turned around to see her three year old son covered in jam, he'd also managed to get it in his hair; which didn't really surprise her since he could even make eating a banana messy. Once Emily's toast popped Heidi buttered it and put some jam on it; "Emily I'm gonna put Jake in the bath, and I'm trusting that once you've eaten you'll come upstairs for a bath too" said Heidi, "Sure" replied Emily, as Heidi; picked up a Jam covered Jake and carried him up to the bathroom; and Emily ate her breakfast, before going upstairs, "oh good I was starting to think you weren't gonna come" said Heidi, "You know I wouldn't disobey anyone like that Heidi" giggled Emily.

"I know that Emily" replied Heidi, as Emily got undressed and Heidi helped her in the bath where Jake was sitting, when she heard someone running over to the bathroom, "Hi Aunty Heidi" yelled Tyler hugging her. "Tyler? What're you doing here where's Mummy?" asked Heidi; "lounge room" replied Tyler, as Bebe walked in; "HI aunty Bebe" yelled Jake trying to jump out of the bath, but Emily stopped him "and just where in the world are you off to?" asked Emily kissing him, "Hi Emily!" yelled Tyler stripping down and jumping in, to play with Emily and his super best friend Jake, "Sorry Heidi" said Bebe, "it's fine, they're only little, Kyle let you in?" asked Heidi, "yep" replied Bebe, "well at least this time he took his clothes off" said Bebe, "what?" asked Heidi, "he joined me for a shower last night, and he was still fully dressed" replied Bebe, as Heidi did their hair then got them all out and dried them off; as they got the kids in front of the TV; Later all the other kids were up; and Jake went into the kitchen where Heidi and Bebe; "Mummy, can Tyler please sleepover?" asked Jake; "Hmm what do you think Bebe?" asked Heidi; "I guess a couple nights wouldn't hurt if a couple nights is fine with you Heidi, or do you just want him the one night?" asked Bebe, "no a couple nights is perfect" replied Heidi, "YAY!" yelled Jake running into the lounge room; "Mummy said you can spend a few nights" said Jake; waking him up since he was asleep; as Tyler groggily rubbed his little eyes and walked into the kitchen, where Bebe was, "hey sweetie" said Bebe as Tyler climbed onto her lap and fell asleep again, when Emily came in for a glass of water, "Did Jake just wake him up?" asked Heidi, "yep" replied Emily drinking from her cup.

And Bebe kissed a sleeping Tyler, "what's going on?" asked Kyle, "Tyler's sleeping over for a couple nights" replied Heidi; "ah Okay" said Kyle, "Oh one more thing, I know I should've told you before or last night , but I got a job" said Kyle; "what is it?" asked Heidi, "I joined the police force" replied Kyle. "What why?" asked Heidi; "relax it's only part time, and I get off at lunch" replied Kyle kissing his wife; "just be careful because I don't want Jake to grow up without a father" said Heidi. "Don't worry I'll be alright" replied Kyle once again kissing his wife; before leaving for his shift, "oh Heidi, expect Tyler, to join you for a shower tonight and tomorrow night, and expect him to join you and Kyle in bed because he's very affectionate and would do anything for a cuddle" said Bebe, "It's fine Jake showers with me all the time, sometimes Emily and Tommy too, and we tend to share a bed all the time" replied Heidi; as Jake walked in, "Mummy where's daddy going?" asked Jake. "He went to work sweetie" replied Heidi, seeing her son reaching his little arms out, Heidi smiled picked the little three year old up and placed him in her lap and kissed his little cheek where he too fell asleep, after about twenty five minutes Tommy walked in, "Tommy, what's up?" asked Heidi, "Emily's having an asthma attack" replied Tommy, "oh god thanks sweetie" said Heidi gently placing Jake in the chair and getting Emily's inhaler and spacer, then putting the inhaler in the spacer then running over to where Emily was and shook it up a little, then placing it in Emily's mouth, "okay Emily just breath in and out" Heidi instructed; as she pressed the button and Emily breathed in, and out and she did the same thing a few more times which cleared up her breathing.

Then rushed to the bin; 'BLARG' Emily threw up her breakfast; "You done?" asked Heidi, "Yep" replied Emily; "why don't you take this and go upstairs and lie down?" asked Heidi, handing Emily a bucket just in case she needed to throw up; "thanks Heidi" replied Emily, going upstairs so she could lie down; as Heidi sat back down and placed Jake in her lap again, while her and Bebe chatted over a coffee, Meanwhile; Emily was fast asleep, when Tommy walked in to check on her; and climbed into bed with her, Tommy kissed her lips. And since they were both nude, because the kids decided to walk around without any clothes today because of how hot it was, Tommy moved a hand down and caressed her perfect butt, and gave it a good squeeze; "and just what do you think you're doing?" asked Emily. "I'm just giving you a butt massage" replied Tommy massaging Emily's arse; "Emily sweetie you okay?" asked Heidi, coming in to check up on her, "Tommy woke me by massaging my butt" replied Emily, "okay you two, don't think I don't know that you two have been fooling around behind my back" said Heidi, "how did you know?" asked Emily expecting her and Tommy to be in big trouble, "you moan a little too loudly" replied Heidi, "how much trouble are we in?" asked Tommy. "He-he" giggled Heidi, "what?" asked Emily, "you aren't in any trouble; there's nothing wrong with curiosity as long as it's in a controlled setting, such as sticking to hand jobs fingering and oral only, and as long as Jake and Tyler, don't try it. I was exactly the same at your age, as long as you don't actually try sex until you're fifteen I'm okay and so is Kyle" replied Heidi kissing them both, "Well Emily does have the cutest butt ever" said Tommy, earning him a glare from Emily, she also elbowed him. "Ow" said Tommy; "that's it Emily teach him a lesson" giggled Heidi; "oh it isn't the first time" said Emily, "she's spanked me a few times before" replied Tommy, "He-he" Heidi giggled once more.

"I'll leave you guys to it" said Heidi leaving, **(LIKE I SAID IN CHAPTER8 OF SCUBA DIVING ACCIDENT. SINCE THIS IS A CARTOON IT'S FICTIONAL SO IT WOULDN'T COUNT AS CHILD PORNOGRAPHY)** Emily glared at her boyfriend; "what?" asked Tommy, "Just for that remark I kind of feel like you owe me" replied Emily pointing between her legs; "sigh okay" said Tommy, putting her legs above his shoulders; and opening them up reviling her little hairless pussy and butthole; Tommy shoved his face between her legs and started eating her out; until she twitched since seven was too young to have an orgasm. Tommy knew he was probably gonna get sick from this but he didn't care he loved her too much; "I guess it's your turn" giggled Emily, "no you don't have to because you're not feeling well that's why I came in here, to comfort you" replied Tommy, "No I want to do it" said Emily; going under the covers, stared at her boyfriend's circumcised tip, before flicking it with her tongue a few times before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it; Tommy lay back and relaxed. A few minutes later Tommy turned his head to see a very confused Jake looking at them, "Oh hey Jake" said Tommy, "Jake?" He asked again tapping Emily on the head, who came up; "oh hello Jake" said Emily, when Bebe came in, "what're you two up to?" asked Bebe, "I saw Emily with Tommy's Willy in her mouth Mrs. Broflovski" replied Jake; Heidi told her already that she let them explore their curiosity in a controlled setting; "oh really?" asked Bebe, "Just don't you try doing it Jake okay?" asked Emily. "Okay" replied Jake, "how you feeling Emily?" asked Bebe, "I'm still not well probably just a flu" replied Emily when Bebe placed the back of her hand on her head, "yea you're a little warm" said Bebe.

"Anyway It's lunch time, so you guys wanna come get something to eat?" asked Bebe, "sure" replied Emily getting up as they went into the kitchen, "Emily guess what" said Jake; "what?" asked Emily, "Tyler's sleeping over for the weekend and Mummy said I could sleep over at Tyler's house next weekend" replied Jake; "okay cool" said Emily; kissing Jake and Tyler's little cheeks when they sat down and Heidi gave them a sandwich. When a knock at the door was heard Heidi, answered; "Oh Hi Mum" said Heidi letting her mother In-law in "I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd stop by" replied Shelia; "okay" said Heidi, as Shelia sat down. "HI NANNA" yelled Jake jumping on her; "hello Jake how's my little grandson?" asked Shelia kissing Jake's little cheek, "and why are you naked?" asked Shelia, "they're all naked today due to the heat" replied Heidi, "oh hi Aunty Shelia" said Emily; "hello Emily" replied Shelia kissing her niece, "I'm stressing out a bit" said Heidi; "why are you pregnant again?" asked Shelia, "no, no it's just Kyle joined the police force, and I'm a little worried about him" replied Heidi. "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?" shouted Shelia, "yea he should be home soon because he only works until midday usually" replied Heidi; "Honey I home" said Kyle, walking in; "DADDY" yelled Jake excitedly tackling Kyle to the floor, "Hello to you too Jake" replied Kyle kissing his son on the cheek; and walking into the kitchen and kissing Heidi; "oh hi Mum" said Kyle hugging his mother; "Kyle why would you join the police force and not become something like a doctor or a Lawyer like your father?" asked Shelia; "I just wanted a little action in my life" replied Kyle; "Okay just promise me you'll be careful" said Shelia; "I promise Ma" replied Kyle kissing his mother, "how is dad anyway?" asked Kyle.

"He's good, he had another big case in aspen" replied Shelia; "Oh and Tyler's spending the weekend" said Heidi, "okay" replied Kyle. Kissing her lips, and Jake and Emily's cheeks then went upstairs to get changed. As Heidi did the dishes; while Kyle also took a shower, "He-he" Bebe giggled; "what?" asked Heidi; "you know how you're allowing these two to explore their curiosity?" asked Bebe, "yea" replied Heidi; "Jake walked into the room and caught Emily giving Tommy head" said Bebe as both girls laughed; "what's so funny?" asked Kyle; "well you know how we let Emily and Tommy think they've fooled us by screwing around?" asked Heidi. "Yea" replied Kyle; "well I walked in on them, and told them that we don't mind them exploring their curiosity as long as Jake or Tyler don't try it, and as long as they don't go further than oral fingering and handies, so Bebe told me that Jake caught Emily giving Tommy a BJ oh I think she may have the flu" replied Heidi, as Kyle just laughed; "Daddy I saw Emily Putting Tommy's Willy in her mouth, oh and you had this on your bed" said Jake; holding Kyle's police issued magnum45 revolver; and pulled back on the trigger, "click" "Isn't a gun supposed to go Bang?" asked Jake, "Yes but there's no bullets now give daddy his gun back" replied Heidi; "will I get a smack for touching it?" asked Jake, "no but you'll get one if you don't give the gun back at the count of 3" replied Kyle; "1, 2" "okay here" said Jake; giving the gun back, "You're not in trouble but if ; holding Kyle's police issued magnum45 revolver; and pulled back on the trigger, "click" "Isn't a gun supposed to go Bang?" asked Jake, "Yes but there's no bullets now give daddy his gun back" replied Heidi; "will I get a smack for touching it?" asked Jake, "no but you'll get one if you don't give the gun back at the count of 3" replied Kyle; "1, 2" "okay here" said Jake; giving the gun back, "You're not in trouble but if you touch my gun again you will be" said Kyle putting his gun away and out of Jake's reach; grateful that he'd taken the bullets out.

LATER.

Heidi and Kyle took the kids to McDonalds for dinner; and got them home put them in the bath, before getting Jake and Tyler into their pull-ups; and their pyjamas; and the other kids in their pyjamas since Emily and Tommy didn't wear pull-ups to bed since Anna had gone home earlier; Heidi decided to have a shower before bed; when Tyler woke up after wetting his bed since he was in the guest room although Heidi and Kyle knew the other kids would join them soon, Tyler took off his pyjamas and wet pull-ups leaving him nude then he saw that Heidi had forgotten to lock the bathroom door; He pushed it open and climbed into the shower where Heidi was then hugged her, "Tyler what're you doing out of bed sweetie it's late" said Heidi in not an angry tone but in a calm and gentle tone, since it was normal for little kids to shower with an adult they and their parents knew; "I wet the bed Mrs. Broflovski and I had a bad dream" replied Tyler still hugging her causing her to smile; "you're a good boy for taking your wet Pull-ups off" said Heidi kneeling down so she could hug him back and kiss him on the cheek; Heidi was done anyway. She turned off the shower, then got Tyler dried off and dried herself off before putting on a bathrobe, "now let's see where are your spare Jamies?" asked Heidi, "Daddy only packed me one set of Jamies Mrs. Broflovski; "god" replied Heidi looking at her phone, and seeing that; Bebe was active on group chat; and called her, **BEBE:** "Hello?" **HEIDI:** "Hey Bebe it's Heidi listen, Tyler wet the bed and joined me for a shower; and said that Stan only packed him one pair of pyjamas" **BEBE:** "Sorry Heidi" **HEIDI:** "It's fine" **BEBE:** "I've gotta go, give him a kiss for me" **HEIDI:** "Will do bye" they both hung up and Tyler had left the room; and went into their bedroom Heidi threw out Tyler and Jake's discarded pull-ups then went into the bedroom too, Jake was there too and since Emily and Tommy slept in there anyway they were there, Jake had once again taken off his pyjamas and Pull-ups due to the heat Heidi, climbed in bed and felt both Tyler and Jake snuggle up to her as she kissed them both then fell asleep as did Tyler.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
